Eternidad
by Lullaby SH
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Luego de un accidente, Bella comienza a tener un extraño don. Ello hará que se aleje de todos para poder suprimirlo. Hasta que llega Edward , un hermoso y enigmático chico que la hace conectarse con alguien más que ella misma.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternidad**

_Ok, como Stephenie es mi comadre, me ha prestado sus personajes así que tambien son míos xD La historia es una adaptación de la saga 'Inmortales', & aquí les traigo el primer libro. Yo solo me encargo de adaptarlos :$ Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFADwww facebook com / groups / betasffaddictio . Nena, sin tí no sería nada ;)_

_Gracias a tooodas las chicas del grupo de Lullaby FFAD que han sido tan lindas de hacerme portadas & cosas así, gracias :)_

**Capítulo 1**

—Adivina, ¿quién soy?

Las cálidas y húmedas manos de Alice presionan fuerte mis mejillas y el deslucido borde de su plateado anillo de calavera deja una mancha en mi piel. Aunque mis ojos están cerrados y tapados, sé que su pelo teñido de negro lleva la raya en el medio, su corsé de vinilo negro tiene cuello de tortuga (cumpliendo con el código de vestuario de la escuela); sé que lleva una nueva marca: "Floor Sweeping". Su falda negra de satén tiene un agujero cerca del dobladillo donde se le había enganchado al coger sus botas Doc Martin y sus ojos parecen de oro, pero es solo porque lleva lentillas de color amarillo.

También sé que su padre no está realmente en un viaje de "negocios" como él dijo, su madre es entrenadora personal, más "personal" que "entrenadora" y su hermano pequeño rompió su CD de Evanescence, pero tiene demasiado miedo para decírselo.

Pero no sé nada de esto por espiar, echar una ojeada o porque me lo dijeran. Lo sé porque soy psíquica.

—¡Date prisa! ¡Adivina! ¡Va a sonar el timbre! —dice con su voz ronca, raspada, ya que se fuma un paquete al día, aunque ella intenta que sea un cigarro.

Me paro, pensando en la última persona con la que ella querría ser confundida.

—¿Eres Hilary Duff?

—Ew. ¡Inténtalo otra vez! —Ella aprieta con más fuerza, sin tener ni idea de que no necesito ver para saber.

—¿Es el señor Marilyn Manson?

Ella se ríe y nos vamos, lamiendo su pulgar, con el fin de limpiar el tatuaje que dejó en mi mejilla, pero levanto mi mano y le golpeo la suya. No porque esté asqueada por la idea de su saliva (quiero decir, se que ella está sana), pero no quiero que ella me toque de nuevo. El tacto es muy revelador, muy agotador, así que trato de evitarlo a toda costa.

Alice agarra la capucha de mi sudadera y me la quita de la cabeza, luego mira de reojo mis cascos y me pregunta: —¿Qué estás escuchando?

Cogí mi iPod del bolsillo interno que cosí en todas mis sudaderas, ocultando esos cables blancos de la vista de las demás personas. Entonces lo conecto y miro sus ojos que me acusan con expresión molesta.

—¿Qué demonios? Quiero decir, ¿puede estar algo con el volumen tan alto? ¿Y quién es él? —ella coloca el iPod entre nosotras para que ambas podamos oír a Sid Vicious gritando acerca de la anarquía en El Reino Unido. Y la verdad es que no sé si Sid está a favor o en contra, solo sé que sus chillidos tranquilizan mis intensas sensaciones.

—Sex Pistols —digo, devolviendo el aparato a mi compartimiento secreto.

—Me sorprende que todavía puedas oírme —sonríe a la vez que suena el timbre.

Pero yo me encogí de hombros. No necesitaba escuchar para oír. Aunque no me gusta mencionar eso. Le dije que la vería en la comida y me fui a clase, alejándome a través del campus y avergonzándome cuando siento a dos chicos que están detrás de ella, pisar el dobladillo de su falda y casi hacerla caer. Pero cuando ella se da la vuelta y les hace el signo del mal (vale, eso no es realmente el signo de mal, es sólo algo que ella se inventó) y ellos vieron resplandecer sus ojos amarillos, se fueron de inmediato y la dejaron tranquila.

Fui hacia mi asiento en la parte de atrás, evitando la mochila que Jessica Stanley colocó a propósito en medio de mi camino, haciendo caso omiso de su serenata diaria de "PEEERDE-DOOOORA".

Me deslizo en mi silla, saco el libro, la libreta y el bolígrafo de la mochila, me pongo los cascos, la capucha; dejando caer mi mochila sobre el asiento que está a mi lado esperando al Señor Mason.

El Señor Mason siempre llega tarde. Sobre todo porque le gusta dar unos sorbos a su pequeña petaca de plata entre clases. Pero esto es sólo porque su esposa le grita todo el tiempo, su hija piensa que él es un perdedor y casi odia su vida. Aprendí todo esto durante mi primer día en esta escuela, cuando mi mano por casualidad le tocó y me transfirió todo eso. Así que ahora, cada vez que tengo que entregarle algo, lo coloco en el borde de su escritorio.

Cierro los ojos y espero, mis dedos se mueven lentamente por el interior de mi sudadera, para cambiar la canción gritona de Sid Vicious por algo más suave. Todos aquellos fuertes ruidos ya no son necesarios ahora que estoy en clase. Supongo que este es un sitio donde se reduce la energía psíquica de los alumnos y profesores.

No siempre fui un monstruo. Solía ser una adolescente normal. Del tipo que iba a los bailes de la escuela, tenía grandes romances y presumía de mi largo cabello castaño que no escondía en una cola de caballo y no me ocultaba debajo de una gran sudadera con capucha. Tuve una madre, un padre, una hermana menor llamada Marie y un perro labrador llamado Satchmo.

Yo vivía en una casa bonita en un buen vecindario (Eugene, Oregón). Era popular, feliz y no podía esperar a que comenzara el tercer año de secundaria desde que me había hecho animadora. Mi vida estaba completa y el cielo era el límite. Y aunque sé que la última parte es un cliché total, también es irónicamente verdad.

Sin embargo, todo eso son solo rumores. Porque desde el accidente, la única cosa que puedo recordar claramente es morir.

Tuve lo que la gente llama una ECM, o "experiencia cercana a la muerte". Pero se equivocan. Porque créanme no había nada "cercano" en ello. Sucedió todo en un momento. Mi hermana pequeña Marie y yo estábamos sentadas en la parte trasera del todoterreno de mi padre, con la cabeza de Satchmo apoyada sobre el regazo de ella, mientras su cola golpeaba suavemente mi pierna y lo siguiente que se es que los airbags habían saltado, el coche estaba destrozado y yo lo observaba todo desde afuera.

Yo miraba fijamente los restos (los cristales destrozados, las puertas caídas, el parachoques delantero contra un pino en un mortal abrazo), preguntándome qué salió mal, esperando y rezando para que los demás estuvieran bien. Entonces oí un ladrido familiar y me di la vuelta para verlos caminando por un sendero, con Satchmo meneando su cola y mostrando el camino.

Fui detrás de ellos. Al principio intentando correr y alcanzarlos, pero luego despacio, decidiendo vivir. Fue disminuyendo el deseo de ir hacia el sendero fragante de árboles que oscilaban y de flores que temblaban, cerrando mis ojos contra la deslumbrante niebla que se reflejaba y brillaba haciendo que todo resplandeciera.

Me prometí que sería tan solo un momento. Que pronto regresaría y los encontraría. Pero cuando volví a mirar, sólo me dio tiempo para verlos sonreír, despedirse y cruzar el puente apenas unos segundos antes de que desaparecieran. Me aterré. Miraba a todas partes. Corrí hacia un lado y otro de la carretera, pero sólo se veía lo mismo: la cálida, blanca, resplandeciente, brillante, hermosa, estúpida, eterna niebla. Y me caí al suelo, mi piel sentía frío, mi cuerpo entero temblaba, gritaba llorando, maldiciendo, suplicando, haciendo promesas que sabía que nunca podría cumplir.

Cuando escuché a alguien decir:

—¿Bella? ¿Ese es tu nombre? Abre los ojos y mírame

Me encontré de repente con la realidad. Volviendo a donde todo era dolor y miseria, sintiendo un dolor terrible en mi frente. Miré fijamente al chico que se inclinaba hacia mí, mirando sus ojos dorados.

—Soy Bella —susurré antes de desmayarme otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternidad**

_Ok, como Stephenie es mi comadre, me ha prestado sus personajes así que tambien son míos xD La historia es una adaptación de la saga 'Inmortales', & aquí les traigo el primer libro. Yo solo me encargo de adaptarlos :$ Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFADwww facebook com / groups / betasffaddictio . Nena, sin tí no sería nada ;)_

_Gracias a tooodas las chicas del grupo de Lullaby FFAD que han sido tan lindas de hacerme portadas & cosas así, gracias :)_

**Capítulo dos**

Unos segundos antes de que el Sr. Mason entre me quito la capucha, apago el iPod y finjo que estoy leyendo mi libro sin levantar la vista.

—Clase, este es Edward Cullen. Acaba de mudarse de Nuevo México. Bien Edward, puedes sentarte en el sitio vacío de atrás, al lado de Bella. Tendrás que compartir su libro hasta que consigas uno.

Edward es guapísimo. Lo sé sin mirarlo. Simplemente me concentro en mi lectura mientras él se acerca. Ya conozco demasiado a mis compañeros de clase y dentro de lo que me concierne, un momento de ignorancia es una dicha. Pero según los pensamientos de Jessica Stanley (quién está sentada dos filas delante de mí), Edward Cullen es "condenadamente guapo".

Su mejor amiga Ángela está completamente de acuerdo.

También Ben, el novio de Ángela. Pero esa es otra historia.

—Hey. —Se sienta a mi lado, mi mochila hace un ruido sordo cuando la tira al suelo.

Yo sólo muevo la cabeza, evitando mirar algo más que sus brillantes y negras botas de motociclista. El tipo de calzado que se ve fuera de lugar entre la hilera de sandalias multicolor que pisan la moqueta verde del suelo.

El Sr. Mason nos manda abrir los libros por la página 133, haciendo que Edward se incline.

—¿Te importa compartir? —pregunta alzando una ceja.

Dudo unos segundos, su proximidad me hace sentir incómoda, pero deslizo mi libro hasta el borde de mi mesa y cuando él mueve su silla para estar más cerca eliminando el pequeño espacio entre nosotros, me muevo a la parte más lejana de mi asiento y me escondo bajo mi capucha.

El se ríe discretamente, pero como aún no lo he mirado, no tengo ni idea de por qué lo hace. Todo lo que sé es que sonaba dulce y divertido, como si escondiera algo más.

Así que me hundo en mi silla lo más que puedo, apoyo la mejilla en la palma de la mano y centro toda mi atención en el reloj, decidida a ignorar todas las miradas hostiles y comentarios mal intencionados dirigidos hacia mí. Cosas como: _¡Pobre chico tan hot y sexy que tiene que sentarse con la rara! _Eso es lo que piensan Jessica, Ángela, Ben y prácticamente todos los de clase.

Bueno, todos excepto el Sr. Mason, que quiere que termine la clase tanto como yo.

En la comida todos hablaban de Edward.

_¿Has visto al nuevo chico? Es tan guapo. Tan sexy_.

_Escuché que es de México._

_No, creo que de España._

_Lo que sea, es de algún país extranjero._

_Definitivamente le voy a pedir que vaya conmigo al baile de invierno._

_Ni siquiera lo conoces._

_No te preocupes, lo haré_.

Todos estos pensamientos me estaban levantando dolor de cabeza.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Has visto al nuevo chico, Edward? —Alice se sienta a mi lado mirándome a través de su flequillo, con las puntas rozando tímidamente sus labios pintados de rojo oscuro.

—¡Oh por favor!, tú también no.

Sacudo la cabeza y le doy un mordisco a mi manzana.

—No dirías eso si hubieras tenido la suerte de verlo —dice, mientras saca de su tupper rosa un pastelito de vainilla y lame el glaseado de la parte de arriba como rutina habitual a la hora del almuerzo, a pesar de que se viste como alguien que preferiría beber sangre mucho más que comer dulces.

—¿Estáis hablando de Edward? —susurra Jasper, sentándose en el banco y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, sus ojos color azul nos miraban y su cara de niño mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Es guapísimo! ¿Viste las botas? Son tan Vogue. Creo que le voy a proponer que sea mi nuevo novio.

Alice lo mira con sus ojos color ámbar, entrecerrados.

—Demasiado tarde, él es mío.

—Disculpa, no sabía que te gustaban los no góticos —sonríe burlonamente y entorna los ojos mientras desenvuelve su sándwich.

Alice se ríe.

—Cuando se ven así, sí. Te juro que él está que arde, tienes que verlo —moviendo su cabeza, molesta porque no puedo unirme a su diversión—. ¡Él es como el combustible!

—¿Tú no lo has visto? —Jasper agarra su sándwich y me mira.

Observo fijamente la mesa, preguntándome si debería mentir. Pienso que sería la única manera de salir del lío ya que le están dando mucha importancia al asunto. El problema es que no puedo. No a ellos. Alice y Jasper son mis mejores amigos. Mis únicos amigos y siento que ya les he ocultado demasiadas cosas.

—Me senté junto a él en clase de inglés —dije finalmente—. Nos obligaron a compartir el libro. Pero en realidad no tuve la oportunidad de fijarme mucho.

—¿Obligaron? —Alice aparta su flequillo hacia un lado para poder ver mejor al bicho raro que se atreve a decir semejante cosa—. ¡Oh, eso tuvo que ser horrible para ti, de verdad terrible! —Entorna los ojos y suspira—. Lo juro, no tienes ni idea de lo afortunada que eres. Y ni siquiera lo aprecias.

—¿Qué libro? —pregunta Jasper, como si el título de alguna manera revelara algo significativo.

—Cumbres Borrascosas —contesto poniendo las cortezas de la manzana en el centro de mi servilleta y doblándola por las esquinas.

—¿Y la capucha? ¿La tenías puesta o no? —pregunta Alice.

Me paro a pensarlo, recordando cómo me la puse justo en el momento en que él se inclinó hacia mí.

—La tenía puesta —digo vacilando—. Sí, definitivamente la tenía puesta —afirmo.

—Bueno, gracias por eso —murmura, rompiendo en dos mitades su pastelito de vainilla —. La última cosa que necesito es la competencia de la diosa morena.

Me encojo de hombros y miro a la mesa. Me da vergüenza cuando la gente dice cosas así. Por lo visto, yo solía vivir para ese tipo de cosas, pero ya no.

—¿Bueno, y qué pasa con Jasper? ¿No crees que él sea competencia? —pregunto desviando la atención de mí y dirigiéndola hacia alguien que en realidad la aprecia.

—Sí. — Jasper pasa la mano por su pelo largo y rubio para deleitarnos con su mejor pose—. No creas que eres la única.

—Totalmente irrelevante — dice Alice, sacudiendo migas blancas de su falda—. Edward y Jasper no juegan en el mismo equipo. Lo que significa que sus cualidades y apariencia de modelo devastador no cuentan.

—¿Cómo sabes en qué equipo está? —pregunta Jasper, abriendo la tapa de su botella de agua y mirándola con ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Homo-radar —dice tocándose la frente— y créeme, mi radar no registra a este chico.

Edward no sólo va conmigo a clases de inglés y de arte, (no es que él se hubiera sentado conmigo y tampoco que yo lo hubiera mirado, pero los pensamientos de la clase, incluso los de nuestra profesora, la Sra. Cope, me contaron todo lo que necesitaba saber), sino que también aparcó junto a mi coche. Y aun cuando me las ingenié para no mirar nada más que sus botas, supe que mi suerte había terminado.

—¡Oh Dios mío, está ahí! ¡Justo a nuestro lado! —grita Jasper con esa voz chillona y cantarina que se reserva para los momentos más emocionantes—. Y mira qué conduce: ¡Un brillante y plateado Volvo con cristales tintados! Bien, muy bien. Bueno, este es el plan: voy a abrir mi puerta y accidentalmente le daré a la suya, así tendré una excusa para hablar con él — me mira, esperando mi consentimiento.

—No vas a rayar mi coche. O el suyo. O el de cualquier otro —digo, negando con la cabeza y cogiendo mis llaves.

—Vale —se queja—. Destruye mi sueño, como quieras. ¡Pero por lo menos hazte un favor y míralo! Y después dime si no quieres desmayarte.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, intento pasar por entre mi coche y un Volkswagen que está tan mal aparcado que parece que quiere aplastar a mi Miata. Y justo cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, Jasper me quita la capucha, las gafas de sol y corre hacia el lado del copiloto donde me hace señas de manera no muy disimulada utilizando su cabeza y sus manos, para que mire a Edward que está detrás de él.

Así que lo hago. Es decir, no es que pudiera evitarlo para siempre. Por lo que respiro profundamente y le miro.

Y lo que veo me deja incapaz de hablar, pestañar o moverme.

Aunque Jasper está haciendo todo lo posible por llamar mi atención con señas y miradas, tratando de decirme que aborte la misión y me retire, no puedo. Es decir, me gustaría hacerlo porque sé que estoy actuando como el bicho raro que todo el mundo cree que soy, pero es completamente imposible. Y no es sólo porque Edward sea increíblemente guapo con su brillante pelo cobrizo largo hasta las orejas, enmarcando sus pómulos. Cuando él me mira, cuando se quita sus gafas oscuras y me mira, me doy cuenta que sus ojos dorados son profundos, oscuros y extrañamente familiares, enmarcados por unas pestañas tan pobladas que casi parecen falsas. ¡Y sus labios! Sus labios son gruesos, carnosos y tentadores, con una perfecta forma de arco de Cupido. El cuerpo que sostiene todo eso es alto, delgado, firme y vestido de negro.

—Eh ¿Bella? ¿Ho-la? Ya puedes despertar, por favor —Jasper mira a Edward, riendo nerviosamente—. Disculpa a mi amiga, ella normalmente lleva la capucha puesta.

No es que yo no sepa que tengo que parar. Necesito hacerlo ahora. Pero los ojos de Edward están fijos en los míos y su color se ha hecho más intenso mientras su boca comienza a curvarse.

Pero no es su gran belleza lo que me paraliza. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Es más bien que el espacio alrededor de su cuerpo, empezando por su cabeza y todo lo que va hasta la punta cuadrada de sus botas de motociclista, está completamente vacío.

Ningún color. Ningún aura. Nada de espectáculos de luces brillantes.

Todo el mundo tiene un aura. Todo ser viviente tiene remolinos de colores que emanan de su cuerpo. Unos arcoíris de campos de energías que ni ellos mismos son conscientes de tenerlos. No es que sea peligroso, o que de miedo, o que sea malo de alguna manera, es simplemente parte del campo magnético visible. Bueno, visible para mí.

Antes del accidente ni siquiera sabía que existían ese tipo de cosas. Y definitivamente no era capaz de verlas. Pero desde el momento que desperté en el hospital, vi colores por todas partes.

—¿Estás bien? —Me había preguntado la enfermera pelirroja, mirándome con preocupación.

—¿Sí, pero por qué estás toda rosa? —pregunté, confusa por el color pastel que emanaba de ella.

—¿Qué por qué estoy… qué? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar la alarma en su voz.

—Rosa. Ya sabes, todo alrededor tuyo está rosa. Especialmente tu cabeza.

—Está bien, cariño, tú sólo descansa y yo iré a buscar al doctor —dijo, alejándose del cuarto y corriendo por el pasillo.

No fue hasta después de haber pasado por varias revisiones de la vista, escáner cerebrales y evaluaciones psicológicas, que aprendí a callarme y mantener en secreto que veía colores y cuando comencé a escuchar los pensamientos, a conocer la historia de una vida con tan sólo tocar a alguien y a disfrutar de las frecuentes visitas de mi hermana muerta, Marie, ya sabía muy bien que no podía decírselo a nadie.

Supongo que me acostumbré tanto a vivir así, que olvidé que existe otra manera. Pero ver a Edward enmarcado por nada más que la pintura plateada de su costoso coche, es un vago recuerdo de felicidad, de días más normales.

—Bella ¿verdad? —dice Edward, mostrando una cálida sonrisa, revelando otra más de sus perfecciones: dientes blancos y brillantes.

Me quedé allí, deseando que mis ojos dejaran de mirarlo, mientras Jasper aclaraba su garganta haciéndome recordar cuánto odia ser ignorado. Me acerqué a él.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Jasper, Edward… Edward, Jasper.

Y en todo ese tiempo mis ojos no se movieron.

Edward mira a Jasper, asintiendo brevemente para luego volver a centrarse en mí, aunque sé que suena a locura, durante ese breve segundo en el que sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, me sentí extrañamente fría y débil. Pero en el momento en el que volvió a mirarme, todo volvió a ser bueno y cálido.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —sonríe—. ¿Me dejarías tu libro de Cumbres Borrascosas? Necesito ponerme al día y esta noche no tendré tiempo de ir a comprarlo.

Busco en mi mochila, cojo el libro y se lo doy sosteniéndolo con la punta de los dedos, parte de mí queriendo rozarlos con los suyos, para hacer contacto con ese ser tan extraño, mientras que la otra parte, la más fuerte y sabia, se resiste sabiendo que cada vez que toco a alguien puedo saber sus pensamientos y estos llegan de una manera muy desagradable.

Pero no fue hasta que metió el libro en su coche, bajó sus gafas y dijo: "Gracias, te veo mañana", que me di cuenta de que, aparte de un leve cosquilleo en la punta de mis dedos, no pasó nada y antes de que pudiera responder, él ya estaba alejándose en su coche.

—Disculpa —dice Jasper, negando con la cabeza mientras se sienta a mi lado—, pero cuando dije que ibas a alucinar cuando lo vieras, no era una insinuación, no era para que te lo tomaras de una forma literal. En serio, Bella, ¿qué te pasó? Porque fue realmente incómodo, en plan "_Hola, me llamo Bella y seré tu nueva acosadora". _Estoy hablando en serio, pensé que íbamos a tener que resucitarte y, créeme, eres increíblemente afortunada de que nuestra buena amiga Alice no estuviera aquí para ver eso porque odio recordarte que dijo que quiere a Edward para ella…

Jasper continúo así, hablando y hablando durante todo el camino a casa. Pero le dejo seguir y mientras conduzco, mi dedo traza ausentemente la gruesa cicatriz de mi frente, la que está oculta tras mi flequillo.

Es decir, ¿cómo podría explicar que desde el accidente, las únicas personas cuyos pensamientos no puedo escuchar, cuyas vidas no puedo conocer y auras no puedo ver… ya están muertas?

* * *

_Primero que nada, ( :_

_Iré aclarando en cada capítulo lo que significa cada aura, & como aquí solo se habla de la rosa, les dejo la definición:_

_Rosa: amor, sinceridad, amistad ._

_De acuerdo, ahora ya entienden :) Buuueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue muy emocionante. Contestando una pregunta de por ahí... Sí, Jasper es gay. Se me hizo nice hacerlo de esa manera, así que me perdonaran u.u_

_Por cierto, mil gracias a todas las chicas que me han puesto en favs, que han mandado reviews y que han puesto alertas. Eso significa mucho para mí & me encantaría darles una caja de Hersheys, pero no se donde viven, así que moriran con el antojo xD Pero hablando en serio, muchas GRACIAS. Se que casi nunca contesto los reviews, pero JURO que si los leo aunque después llegue tarde a la secundaria 77_

_Buuuueno, nos leemos después, & amm... DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY AND FUCK EVERYONE ... _

_Pooos ahh, he inventado una frase:3_

_Lullaby SH -la chica que casi se fractura su pierna por presumir que se follará algún día a Robert-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternidad**

_Ok, como Stephenie es mi comadre, me ha prestado sus personajes así que tambien son míos xD La historia es una adaptación de la saga 'Inmortales', & aquí les traigo el primer libro. Yo solo me encargo de adaptarlos :$ Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFADwww facebook com / groups / betasffaddictio . Nena, sin tí no sería nada ;)_

_Gracias a tooodas las chicas del grupo de Lullaby FFAD que han sido tan lindas de hacerme portadas & cosas así, gracias :)_

**Capítulo tres**

Entro a mi casa, agarro una botella de agua del refrigerador y luego subo las escaleras directo a mi habitación. No tengo necesidad de ir a otra parte ya que sé que Renée sigue en el trabajo. Ella "siempre" está en el trabajo, lo que significa que tengo esta enorme casa para mí sola prácticamente todo el tiempo, aunque usualmente me lo paso en mi habitación.

Me siento mal por Renée. Me apena que la vida por la cual tanto trabajó cambiara para siempre desde el día en que se vio obligada a hacerse cargo de mí. Pero como mi mamá era hija única y yo con dos años ya no tenía abuelos, no me quedaron muchas opciones. Es decir, era o vivir con ella (la única hermana de mi papá, su gemela) o vivir en un hogar adoptivo hasta que cumpliera dieciocho años y aun cuando ella no sabe mucho sobre criar niños, ni siquiera había salido del hospital y ya había vendido su mini departamento, comprado esta enorme casa y contratado uno de los decoradores de interiores más destacado en el condado de Orange para que preparara mi habitación.

Es decir, tengo todas las cosas ordinarias como la cama, un armario y un escritorio. Pero también un televisor de pantalla plana, un closet enorme, un baño con ducha y jacuzzi, un balcón con vista al océano y mi propio cuarto de juegos privado con otro televisor de pantalla plana, una barra, un microondas, un mini-refrigerador, un lavaplatos, estéreo, cojines, mesas, sillas, etc.

Es curioso como antes hubiera dado lo que sea por tener una habitación así. Pero ahora daría lo que fuera por volver a estar como antes.

Supongo que como Renée pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo rodeada de otros abogados y de todas esas personas importantes que su firma representa, ella en realidad pensó que todas estas cosas eran necesarias, o algo así. Nunca he estado segura de si el no haber tenido hijos propios se debe a que siempre está ocupada con su trabajo, simplemente aún no ha conocido al chico indicado, si alguna vez ha querido estar con alguien o si es una combinación de las tres.

Probablemente debería saber todo eso, puesto que soy psíquica, pero no puedo ver las motivaciones de una persona, lo que mayormente percibo son eventos. Como una cadena de imágenes reflejando la vida de alguien, igual a unas cartas de barajas, sólo que al estilo de trailer de película. Pero hay veces que sólo veo símbolos que debo descifrar para poder entender, como en las cartas de tarot, o como cuando tuvimos que leer La Granja de los Animales* en la clase de inglés del año pasado.

Además está muy lejos de ser a prueba de tontos y a veces lo entiendo todo mal, pero siempre que eso pasa puedo volver a recordarlo. También está el hecho de que hay imágenes que tienen más de un significado, como la vez que confundí un corazón enorme con la grieta de un corazón roto, hasta que la mujer cayó al suelo, víctima de un ataque cardiaco. A veces se puede poner un poco confuso el tratar de entenderlo todo, pero las imágenes nunca mienten.

De todas maneras, no creo que tengas que ser clarividente para saber que cuando las personas sueñan con tener hijos, usualmente piensan en una cosita llena de alegría envuelta en sábanas de colores pasteles y no en una adolescente de cinco pies, cinco pulgadas de estatura, ojos cafés, pelo castaño y una tonelada de problemas emocionales. Es por eso que trato de mantenerme callada y respetuosa para no estorbar a Renée.

Pero sobre todo, jamás le dejaría saber que hablo casi todos los días con mi hermanita muerta.

La primera vez que Marie apareció, estaba parada al pie de mi cama en el hospital, en medio de la noche, sosteniendo una flor con una mano y saludando con la otra. Aún no estoy segura de qué fue lo que me despertó ya que ella no habló ni hizo ninguna clase de ruido. Supongo que simplemente sentí su presencia o algo, como un cambio en la habitación, en el aire.

Al principio pensé que estaba alucinando, que era sólo un efecto secundario de las medicinas que estaba tomando para el dolor. Pero ella seguía allí luego de haber pestañeado muchas veces y estrujado mis ojos, supongo que nunca se me ocurrió gritar o pedir ayuda.

Observé cómo ella se acercaba al lado de mi cama, señalaba los yesos que cubrían mis brazos y piernas y rió. Fue una risa silenciosa, pero aun así no pensé que fuera gracioso. Pero tan pronto notó que yo estaba molesta, dejó de reír y me preguntó si me dolía.

Me encogí de hombros, aún molesta por haberse burlado y un poco asustada por su presencia y aun cuando seguía sin estar segura de qué era en realidad ella, eso no impidió que le preguntara:

—¿Dónde están mamá, papá y Satchmo?

Marie señaló hacia el lado con su cabeza, como si ellos estuvieran parados justo al lado de ella, pero yo sólo veía un espacio vacío.

—No entiendo.

Pero ella sonrió juntando las palmas de sus manos y poniéndolas al lado de su cabeza, indicándome que debía volver a dormir.

Así que cerré mis ojos, aunque nunca antes había seguido órdenes de ella y luego volví a abrirlos para decirle:

—¿Oye, quién te dijo que podías usar mi suéter? — pero ya se había ido.

Admito que pasé el resto de esa noche enojada conmigo misma por haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida y egoísta. Allí pude haber tenido la oportunidad de conseguir las respuestas a uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, posiblemente alcanzar la sabiduría que las personas han estado buscando por siglos. Pero en cambio, malgasté el momento regañando a mi hermanita muerta por haber rebuscado en mi closet. Supongo que los malos hábitos son difíciles de dejar.

La segunda vez que se apareció estaba tan agradecida de verla que ni siquiera mencioné el hecho de que llevaba puesto no sólo mi suéter favorito, también mis mejores jeans (que le quedaban tan largos que tuvo que doblarlos en los tobillos) más el conjunto de brazalete y pendientes que me regalaron cuando cumplí trece años. Siempre supe que ella los quería. En cambio simplemente sonreí y actué como si no lo hubiera notado mientras me inclinaba hacia ella y le preguntaba:

—¿Y dónde están mamá y papá? —pensando que si me concentraba y miraba bien, quizá podría verlos.

Pero Marie sólo sonrió y movió las manos a ambos lados.

—¿Quieres decir que son ángeles? —mis ojos se abrieron.

Ella los entornó y sacudió negativamente la cabeza, poniendo sus manos en la cintura mientras estallaba en risas.

—Está bien, como sea —dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre las almohadas, pensando que era en realidad molesta incluso estando muerta.

—Y dime ¿cómo es allá? —pregunté, determinada a no discutir.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te gusta vivir en el cielo?

Ella cerró sus ojos y alzó las manos como si estuviera sosteniendo algo y luego, de la nada, apareció una pintura. Me acerqué observando la imagen de lo que seguramente era el paraíso, pintado de blanco opaco y enmarcado en un elaborado marco dorado. El océano era azul, con un acantilado escabroso, la arena dorada, los árboles estaban floreciendo y se podía ver a la distancia la silueta de una pequeña isla.

—¿Y por qué no estás allí ahora? —pregunté.

Y cuando se encogió de hombros, la pintura desapareció y también ella.

Estuve en el hospital por más de un mes, sufriendo por huesos rotos, contusiones, hemorragias internas, moretones y un corte bastante profundo en mi frente. Así que mientras estuve toda cubierta de vendajes y llena de medicamentos, Renée se vio obligada a la tarea de limpiar y vaciar la casa, hacer los arreglos funerales y empacar mis cosas para mi traslado al sur.

Ella me pidió que hiciera una lista de todas las cosas que me quería llevar. Todas las cosas de mi antigua y perfecta vida en Eugene, Oregón, que deseara traer conmigo a la nueva y tenebrosa Laguna Beach, California. Pero aparte de mi ropa, no quise coger nada. Simplemente no podía lidiar con algo que me recordara todo lo que había perdido, además, una estúpida caja llena de porquerías no me devolvería a mi familia.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuve enclaustrada en ese cuarto blanco esterilizado, recibí regularmente visitas de un psiquiatra. Un interno impaciente que siempre llevaba una carpeta en la mano y vestía un cárdigan perlado e invariablemente comenzaba nuestras sesiones con la misma pregunta tonta sobre cómo estaba lidiando con mi "profunda perdida" (esas fueron sus palabras, no las mías) y luego intentaba convencerme de ir al cuarto 618, en donde se llevaba a cabo las reuniones de pacientes con problemas de ansiedad.

Pero de ninguna manera iba a formar parte de eso. De ningún modo me iba a sentar en un círculo lleno de gente angustiada, esperando que llegara mi turno para compartir la historia del peor día de mi vida. Es decir, ¿cómo se supone que eso me iba a servir? ¿Cómo es posible que me ayude el confirmar lo que ya sé: Que no solamente era responsable por lo que le pasó a mi familia, sino que también era lo suficientemente estúpida, egoísta y perezosa para holgazanear y perder el tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto y repitiéndolo en mi mente una y otra vez por toda la eternidad?

Renée y yo no hablamos mucho en el vuelo desde Eugene al Aeropuerto John Wayne y yo fingí que era debido al dolor y a mis heridas, pero la realidad era que necesitaba un poco de distanciamiento. Sabía todo sobre sus emociones conflictivas; cómo por un lado quería desesperadamente hacer lo correcto, mientras que por otro no podía dejar de pensar: ¿Por qué a mí? Supongo que nunca me pregunté: ¿Por qué a mí? Mayormente pienso: ¿Por qué a ellos y no a mí?

Pero tampoco quería arriesgarme a herirla. Después de todos los problemas que ha tenido que pasar trayéndome con ella y tratando de darme una casa bonita, no podía dejarle saber que estaba malgastando conmigo todo su esfuerzo y buenas intenciones. Si ella me hubiera dejado en la calle, no habría hecho ninguna diferencia en mí.

El camino a la nueva casa fue un revoltijo de sol, mar y arena. Cuando Renée abrió la puerta y me guió escaleras arriba rumbo a mi habitación, yo sólo di una mirada rápida a mí alrededor, murmurando algo que sonó vagamente como unas gracias.

—Lo siento, debo dejarte sola —dijo, obviamente ansiosa por regresar a su oficina donde todo era organizado, consistente, sin guardar ninguna remembranza con el mundo fragmentado y traumatizado de una adolescente; justo en el momento que la puerta se cerró tras ella, me dejé caer en la cama, escondí mi cara entre mis manos y comencé a llorar. Hasta que alguien dijo:

—¡Ay, por favor! ¿Podrías mirarte? ¿Viste este lugar? ¿La pantalla plana, la chimenea, la bañera que sopla burbujas? O sea ¿Ho-la?

—Pensé que no podías hablar —me di la vuelta y observé a mi hermana que, dicho sea de paso, llevaba puesto un conjunto rosado para trotar marca Juicy, unas tenis Nike doradas y una peluca china color fucsia.

—Claro que puedo hablar, no seas ridícula —dijo y entornó los ojos.

—Pero las últimas veces… —comencé.

—Sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco. Así que venga, dispara —ella comenzó a rebuscar por toda mi habitación, pasando sus manos por mi escritorio, tocando la nueva laptop y el iPod que Renée debió haber puesto allí—. No puedo creer que tengas todo esto. ¡Es tan injusto! —Puso sus manos en sus caderas y adoptó un gesto enojado—. ¡Y ni siquiera lo estas valorando! Es decir, ¿todavía no has visto el balcón? ¿Ni siquiera te has molestado en observar la vista que tiene?

—No me interesa la vista —dije cruzando las manos sobre mi pecho, mirándola— y no puedo creer que me engañaras de esa manera, fingiendo que no podías hablar.

—Vas a recuperarte —ella simplemente rió.

Observé como cruzaba mi habitación, echó las cortinas a un lado y abrió las puertas francesas.

—¿Y de dónde estás sacando toda esa ropa? —pregunté, observándola de pies a cabeza, regresando a nuestra rutina habitual de represalias—. Porque la primera vez te apareciste con mi ropa puesta y ahora llevas un conjunto Juicy y yo sé que mamá nunca te compró esas sudaderas.

—Por favor, como si todavía necesitara permiso de mamá cuando puedo ir al gran closet celestial y tomar lo que quiera gratis —dijo riendo.

—¿En serio? —exclamé, mis ojos poniéndose enormes, pensando que eso sonaba muy bien. Pero ella sólo movió la cabeza y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

—Ven aquí, mira tú nueva y genial vista —salí de la cama, sequé mis lágrimas con las mangas y me dirigí a mi balcón. Rozando a mi hermanita mientras me paraba en el piso de suelas de piedras, mis ojos se asombraron mientras veía todo el escenario ante mí.

—¿Se supone que esto sea gracioso? — farfullé, viendo que la vista era una réplica exacta de la pintura enmarcada que ella me había mostrado en el hospital.

Pero cuando me di la vuelta para mirarla, ya se había ido.

* * *

_Hola (-8 Por fín nos volvemos a leer, ya era hora haha:$ _

_Buueno, antes que nada, por sus review, alertas, favs, & todas esas cosas que siempre me alegran el corazón. Para mí es muy importante que a ustedes les guste la historia, es una buena motivación._

_Respecto a 'La mejor inversión de sus vidas', bueno yo ya dí una aclaración del porque no actualizaba, pero vuelvo a repetirles que tuve unos problemas con la secundaria y mi vida muy personal-sentimental , por eso me desconcentré, pero solo les diré que pronto habrá actualización, no se desesperen (-8_

_Las amo mucho, ustedes lo saben mas que nadie. Les mando muchos besos de lenguita & unos abrazos asi bien pervertidos 6.6 Nomás no se enamoren de mí después porque soy de Robert (-8_

___DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY AND FUCK EVERYONE _

___Lullaby SH -la chica a la que todo le pasa cada que actualiza¬¬-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternidad**

_Ok, como Stephenie es mi comadre, me ha prestado sus personajes así que tambien son míos xD La historia es una adaptación de la saga 'Inmortales', & aquí les traigo el primer libro. Yo solo me encargo de adaptarlos :$ Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFADwww facebook com / groups / betasffaddictio . Nena, sin tí no sería nada ;)_

_Gracias a tooodas las chicas del grupo de Lullaby FFAD que han sido tan lindas de hacerme portadas & cosas así, gracias :)_

**Capítulo 4**

Fue Marie la que me ayudó a recuperar mis recuerdos, guiándome a través de historias de mi niñez, recordándome la vida que solíamos llevar y los amigos que solíamos tener, hasta que todo comenzó a resurgir.

Ella también me ayudó a apreciar mi nueva vida en el sur de California, al verla tan entusiasmada por mi nuevo cuarto, el lustroso convertible rojo, las increíbles playas y la nueva escuela me hizo darme cuenta que aunque no era la vida que yo prefería, aun así tenía valor.

Aunque seguimos peleando, discutiendo y sacándonos de quicio tanto como antes, la verdad es que vivo por sus visitas. Ser capaz de verla otra vez significa una persona menos que extrañar y el tiempo que pasamos juntas, es la mejor parte de mi día.

El único problema es que ella lo sabe. Así que cada vez que intento hablarle de cosas que considera fuera de límite como: _¿Cuándo podré ver a mamá, papá y Satchmo? _O _¿A dónde vas cuándo no estás aquí? _Me castiga desapareciendo.

Pero aun cuando me molestaba que Marie se negara a contestar mis preguntas, yo sabía muy bien que no debía presionar. Tampoco le he confesado mis nuevas habilidades de ver auras y leer mentes, ni lo mucho que eso me ha cambiado hasta en la manera en que me arreglo.

—Nunca vas a conseguir a un novio vestida así. —Me dice, dejándose caer en mi cama mientras ando apurada en mi rutina mañanera, tratando de estar lista y fuera de la casa más o menos a tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, no todos pueden simplemente cerrar los ojos y milagrosamente tener un ropero nuevo —digo mientras me pongo los tenis e intento amarrar los cordones.

—Por favor, como si Renée no te hubiera dado la tarjeta de crédito. ¿Y por qué esa capucha? ¿Estás en una pandilla?

—No tengo tiempo para esto —digo, tomando mis libros, iPod y mochila, dirigiéndome a la puerta—. ¿Vienes? —Me doy la vuelta para verla, mi paciencia acabándose mientras ella se muerde el labio tomando todo su tiempo para decidir.

—Está bien —dice finalmente—. Pero sólo si bajas la capota del auto. Me encanta sentir el viento en mi pelo.

—Está bien. —Me dirijo a las escaleras—. Sólo asegúrate de no estar para cuando Jasper llegue. Me pone los nervios de punta verte sentada en su falda sin su permiso.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, ya Alice nos está esperando en la entrada, sus ojos están impacientes buscando por todo el campus.

—Bueno, la campana va a sonar en menos de 5 minutos y todavía no hay señales de Edward. ¿Crees que se dio de baja? —Ella nos mira con sus ojos amarillos enormes y alarmados.

—¿Por qué se va a dar de baja? Apenas acaba de empezar —digo caminando hacia mi casillero mientras ella se mantiene a mi lado, con sus gruesas botas rebotando en el pavimento.

—Eh, ¿Porque no valemos la pena? ¿Porque él es demasiado bueno para ser real?

—Pero él tiene que regresar. Bella le prestó su copia de Cumbres Borrascosas, lo que significa que tiene que devolvérsela —dice Jasper antes de poder detenerlo. Sacudo mi cabeza y le doy vueltas al candado de combinación, sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Alice en mi espalda.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —Pone las manos en sus caderas y me mira—. Porque tú sabes que él es mío ¿correcto? ¿Por qué no me pusieron al tanto? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? Lo último que supe es que aún no lo habías visto.

—Oh, ella ya lo vio muy bien. Casi tuve que llamar al 911 porque por poco se desmaya. — Jasper se ríe. Sacudo la cabeza, cierro el casillero y sigo mi camino por el pasillo.

—Bueno, es cierto. —Se encoge de hombros, caminando a mi lado.

—Entonces déjame tener esto claro, ¿debo tener cuidado contigo porque eres una amenaza? —Alice me mira molesta con sus ojos maquillados de negro, sus celos transforman su aura en un verde* parecido al vómito.

Respiro profundamente y los miro pensando que, si ellos no fueran mis amigos, les diría que todo esto es ridículo. Es decir, ¿desde cuándo reclamas propiedad sobre una persona? Además, tampoco es como si yo le fuera a interesar a alguien con mi actual condición de escuchadora de voces, observadora de auras de pantalones anchos y sudaderas. Pero no digo nada de eso.

—¡Sí debes tener cuidado conmigo! Soy un enorme desastre, pero definitivamente no una amenaza. En primer lugar porque no estoy interesada. Sé que probablemente es imposible de creer ya que él es increíblemente hermoso, ardiente como el combustible, o lo que sea que tú le dices, pero la verdad es que _a mí no me gusta Edward Cullen_, ¡y no sé qué más decirte! —exploté frente a ellos.

—Eh, no creo que necesites decir nada más. — Alice murmura, su cara paralizándose mientras mira hacia el frente.

Sigo su mirada todo el camino hasta donde Edward está parado con su cabello cobrizo brilloso, ojos ardientes, cuerpo increíble y una deslumbrante sonrisa, siento que mi corazón se salta dos latidos mientras el aguanta la puerta.

—Hola Bella, después de ti —dice.

Me apresuro a mi escritorio, evadiendo apenas la mochila que Jessica ha puesto en mi camino, mientras mi cara arde de vergüenza sabiendo que Edward está exactamente detrás de mí y que él escuchó todas las horribles palabras que dije.

Tiro mi mochila al suelo, me deslizo en la silla, subo la capucha y prendo el iPod, deseando deshacerme de todo el ruido y olvidarme de lo que acaba de pasar, tratando de convencerme de que un chico como ese (un chico tan guapo, seguro de sí mismo y completamente increíble) no tiene tiempo de molestarse con las palabras sin valor de una chica como yo.

Pero justo cuando comienzo a relajarme y me convenzo de no darle importancia, soy sacudida por un choque eléctrico. Una carga que penetra mi piel y las venas, causando un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

Y se debe a que Edward ha puesto su mano sobre la mía.

Es muy difícil sorprenderme desde que me volví psíquica, Marie es la única que puede hacerlo, y créanme, ella nunca se cansa de buscar nuevas maneras de asustarme. Pero cuando desvío la mirada de mi mano a la cara de Edward. ..

—Quería devolverte esto. —Me dice sonriendo y después me da mi copia de Cumbres Borrascosas.

Aunque sé que suena raro y un poco loco, en el momento en que él habla, todo el salón se calla. En serio, es como si en un momento estuviera lleno de pensamientos incongruentes y voces, para que luego todo fuera: _.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedártelo? En realidad no lo necesito, ya sé cómo termina —digo sacudiendo la cabeza, sabiendo cuán ridículo es eso. Él remueve su mano de la mía y el cosquilleo termina unos momentos después.

—También sé cómo acaba —dice mirándome de una manera tan intensa e íntima, que volteo a otro lado rápidamente.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de ponerme los audífonos para bloquear los crueles comentarios de Jessica y Ángela, Edward toca mi mano con la parte trasera de la suya y pregunta:

—¿Qué estas escuchando?

Todo el salón se calla de nuevo, por esos breves segundos no hubo ni pensamientos, ni susurros; lo único que había era el sonido de su suave y melodiosa voz. Cuando pasó antes pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, pero esta vez sé que fue real porque aunque la gente seguía hablando y pensando en las cosas usuales, todo estaba completamente bloqueado por la articulación de sus palabras.

Lo miro de reojo notando cómo mi cuerpo se ha vuelto tibio y eléctrico preguntándome qué podría estar causando eso. No es como si nunca hubieran tocado mi mano antes, pero jamás había experimentado nada remotamente parecido a esto.

—Pregunté qué estás escuchando. —Edward me da una sonrisa tan privada e íntima que hace que mi cara se sonroje.

—Oh, eh, es sólo un mix gótico que mi amiga Alice hizo. La mayoría son canciones viejas, canciones de los 80, ya sabes, como The Cure, Siouxsie y los Banshees, Bauhaus. —Me encojo de hombros incapaz de apartar mi vista de sus ojos, tratando de determinar el color exacto de ellos.

—¿Eres gótica? —Me pregunta arqueando las cejas con gesto escéptico, haciendo inventario de mi larga coleta castaña, sudadera azul oscuro y piel limpia sin ningún maquillaje.

—No. En realidad no. Alice es la que está metida en todo eso. —Río nerviosa sonando ridícula.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? —Sus ojos fijos en los míos con una expresión claramente burlona y justo cuando estoy a punto de responder el Sr. Mason entra. Sus mejillas se encuentran sonrojadas, pero no por una caminata rápida como todo el mundo piensa.

Edward se acomoda en su asiento, respiro profundo y bajo mi capucha, sumergiéndome nuevamente en los sonidos familiares de angustias adolescentes, presión de exámenes, complejos de imagen, los sueños mal logrados del Sr. Mason, Jessica, Ángela y Ben, preguntándose qué es lo que el chico guapo ve en mi.

* * *

*Verde: pasivo, curativo, compasivo, falso, celoso.

_Pasó casi un año para que actualizará xD Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, eso significa mucho para mí._

_Quiero aprovechar también para felicitar a Robert Pattinson, en serio, sin él no soy nada, lo amo _

_No tengo nada que decir ahora, porque ya todo lo dije en el grupo, así que DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY AND FUCK EVERYONE (8_

_Lullaby SH -la chica que está sufriendo contunciones por el final de la temporada 3 de White Collar... de nuevo-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternidad**

_Ok, como Stephenie es mi comadre, me ha prestado sus personajes así que tambien son míos xD La historia es una adaptación de la saga 'Inmortales', & aquí les traigo el primer libro. Yo solo me encargo de adaptarlos :$ Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFADwww facebook com / groups / betasffaddictio . Nena, sin tí no sería nada ;)_

_Gracias a tooodas las chicas del grupo de Lullaby FFAD que han sido tan lindas de hacerme portadas & cosas así, gracias :)_

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando llego a la mesa del almuerzo Jasper y Alice ya se encontraban allí, pero cuando veo a Edward sentado junto a ellos me dan ganas de correr hacia otra parte.

—Puedes sentarte con nosotros pero sólo si prometes no mirar demasiado al chico nuevo. — Jasper ríe—. Quedarse mirando a una persona fijamente es de mala educación. ¿Nadie te lo dijo? —Entorno los ojos y me siento en la silla junto a ellos, determinada a no mostrar cuán interesada estoy por la presencia de Edward.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Fui criada por lobos. —Me encojo de hombros mientras abro el bolso para sacar mi almuerzo.

—Yo fui criado por un travesti y una escritora de novelas románticas —dice Jasper inclinándose para robar un trozo del pastelito de Alice, el cual está decorado con motivos de Halloween.

—Lo siento cariño pero ese no fuiste tú, fue Chandler de _Friends_. —Alice ríe—. Yo, en cambio fui criada por un clan de vampiros, era una hermosa princesa, amada, querida y admirada por todos. Vivía en un lujoso castillo gótico y no tengo idea de cómo vine a parar a esta horrible mesa con perdedores como ustedes. —Se señala—. ¿Y tú? —Le pregunta a Edward.

Él toma un sorbo de su bebida, un líquido rojo en una botella de plástico, luego nos mira a los tres y dice:

—Italia, Francia, Inglaterra, España, Bélgica, Nueva York, Nueva Orleans, Oregón, India, Nuevo México, Egipto y unos cuántos lugares más. —Sonríe.

—Tienes tatuado: "Hijo de Militar" en la frente. —Alice ríe mientras coge un dulce y se lo tira a Jasper.

—Bella vivía en Oregón —dice el rubio poniéndolo en el centro de su lengua antes de tragarlo con agua. Alice incluso luego de lo que le dije sigue viéndome como el gran obstáculo en el camino hacia el amor verdadero y no aprecia ninguna atención dirigida hacia mí. Edward asiente y sonríe mientras me mira.

—¿Dónde?

—Eugene —murmuro mirando fijamente mi sándwich y no a él porque, al igual que en el salón, cada vez que habla el único sonido que escucho es su voz. Cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran mi cuerpo se acalora, cuando su pie casualmente toca el mío, un cosquilleo recorre todo mi cuerpo y de verdad esto está comenzando a alarmarme.

—¿Cómo terminaste viviendo aquí? —Se inclina hacia mí haciendo que Alice se acerque aún más al cobrizo.

No quiero hablar sobre mi antigua vida, no veo sentido en dar los sangrientos detalles. El tener que explicar que aún siendo completamente mi culpa el que toda mi familia haya muerto, me las arreglé para vivir. Miro a la mesa presionando mis labios, algo que hago siempre que estoy nerviosa, quitándole las orillas a mi sándwich respondo:

—Es una larga historia.

Puedo sentir a Edward dándome una mirada fuerte, cálida y tentadora que me hace sentir tan incómoda que mis manos comienzan a sudar, la botella de agua se resbala cayendo tan rápido que ni siquiera puedo detenerla, pero él logra atraparla justo antes de que toque la mesa salpicándonos a todos en el proceso.

Me la entrega y yo me siento allí mirando la botella, evitando su mirada preguntándome si fui la única que notó que Edward se movió tan rápido que se hizo borroso.

Luego Jasper le pregunta sobre Nueva York, Alice se le acerca tanto que prácticamente está sentada sobre sus piernas dejando de lado el interrogatorio hacia mí, respiro profundamente, termino mi almuerzo y me convenzo que sólo fue mi imaginación.

Finalmente, cuando la campana suena tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a clase, al segundo que Edward está bastante lejos para escuchar les pregunto a mis amigos:

—¿Cómo él terminó en nuestra mesa? —Al momento me avergüenzo del tono de mi voz fuerte y acusador.

—Él quería sentarse en la sombra, así que le ofrecimos un lugar —Jasper se encoge de hombros botando su botella en el cesto de reciclaje y dirigiéndose hacia el edificio—. No es nada siniestro, ningún plan maléfico para avergonzarte.

—Contigo, no puedo estar muy segura —digo sabiendo que sueno ridícula y demasiado sensible pero es que no quiero expresar lo que realmente siento para no hacer sentir mal a mis amigos preguntándoles: _¿Qué hace un chico como Edward sentado con nosotros? _En serio, con todos los chicos que hay en la escuela, todos los grupos en onda, ¿aun así él decidió sentarse con nosotros, con los tres grandes inadaptados?

—Tranquila, ya no lo encuentro gracioso —Jasper se encoge de hombros—. Además Edward va a ir a tu casa esta noche. Le dije que fuera como a las ocho.

—¡¿Tú qué?! —Lo miro boquiabierta recordando de súbito como durante todo el almuerzo Alice estuvo pensando qué se iba a poner mientras Jasper se preguntaba si tendría tiempo para un bronceado artificial. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Bueno, aparentemente Edward odia el fútbol tanto como nosotros, lo cual nos enteramos mientras Alice hacía su pequeño interrogatorio un poco antes de que tú llegaras. —Ahora me cuadraban las sonrisas y maneras de Alice, sus rodillas cubiertas por medias moviéndose de un lado a otro—. Y como él es nuevo y no conoce a nadie más, supusimos que debemos acapararlo y no darle la oportunidad de hacer otros amigos.

—Pero... —me detengo insegura de cómo continuar. Todo lo que sé es que no quiero que Edward vaya a mi casa, ni esta noche, ni nunca.

—Yo iré después de las ocho —dice Alice—. Mi reunión termina a las siete, lo que me da el tiempo justo para ir a mi casa y cambiarme. A propósito, digo desde ahora que me voy a sentar junto a Edward en el jacuzzi.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Jasper dice moviendo indignado la cabeza—. ¡No lo permitiré! —Pero ella sólo levanta un hombro mientras se dirige a clase.

—¿Qué reunión tiene hoy?

—Los viernes son para los que comen compulsivamente. —Abre la puerta del salón sonriendo.

Alice es lo que podrías llamar una adicta a grupos anónimos, en el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndola ha formado parte de doce grupos: alcohólicos, narcóticos, co-dependientes, deudores, jugadores, ciber adictos, adictos a la nicotina, socio fóbicos, robadores de bolsos y amantes de la vulgaridad. Hasta dónde sé hoy es la primera vez que asiste a uno de comedores compulsivos. Pero Alice no es una comedora compulsiva, con sus cinco pies, ágil y delgado cuerpo de bailarina. Tampoco es alcohólica, deudora, jugadora o cualquiera de esas cosas. Ella simplemente es ignorada por sus egocéntricos padres, lo que la hace buscar amor y aprobación en todos los lugares que puede.

Al igual que con todo ese asunto de lo gótico. No es que ella esté realmente metida en eso, lo cual es bastante obvio por la manera en que siempre salta en lugar de pasar desapercibida, como sus carteles de Joy Divison que aún están colgados en las paredes de su habitación pintadas de rosa debido a su no tan antigua faceta de ballet (la cuál vino poco tiempo después de su faceta preppy). Alice simplemente aprendió que la manera más rápida de sobresalir en un pueblo lleno de rubias vestidas de Juicy, es vistiendo como la Princesa de las Tinieblas.

Sólo que no está funcionando tan bien como esperaba. La primera vez que su mamá la vio vestida así simplemente suspiró, agarró sus llaves y se fue al gimnasio. Su papá no ha estado el tiempo suficiente en la casa como para darse cuenta de su forma de vestir. Su hermano menor Austin, se asustó pero se acostumbró rápido al cambio y la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela están tan familiarizados con las conductas escandalosas que MTV muestra, que usualmente la ignoran.

Yo sé que bajo todas las calaveras, púas y maquillaje de un rockero muerto, vive una niña que quiere ser vista, escuchada, amada y atendida, cosa en la que sus anteriores personalidades han fallado en lograr. Si pararse frente a un cuarto lleno de personas, creando alguna triste historia sobre como lidia con la adicción que toque ese día la hace sentir importante, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarla?

En mi antigua vida no me la pasaba con gente como Jasper y Alice, no tenía contacto con chicos con problemas raros o de los cuales los demás se burlaban. Yo era parte del grupo popular, en donde la mayoría éramos lindos, atléticos, talentosos, inteligentes, saludables, de buen gusto o todo lo anterior junto. Iba al baile de la escuela, tenía una mejor amiga llamada Leah (que también era animadora como yo) y hasta tenía un novio, Eric, que fue el sexto chico que besé en toda mi vida (el primero fue Tyler, pero eso sólo fue por una apuesta en sexto grado y créanme, los que le siguieron no valen la pena mencionarlos). Aunque nunca fui grosera con nadie que no formara parte de nuestro grupo, tampoco les prestaba mucha atención, esos chicos simplemente no tenían nada que ver conmigo así que actuaba como si fueran invisibles.

Ahora soy una de los invisibles, lo supe el día en que Leah y Tyler fueron a visitarme al hospital. A simple vista se veían tan buenos y llenos de apoyo, pero en realidad sus pensamientos decían otra cosa muy diferente. Estaban asustados por las bolsas de plástico que me introducían líquidos en las venas, los cortes y hematomas, mis miembros enyesados. Se sentían mal por lo que había pasado, lo que había perdido, mientras intentaban no mirar a la cicatriz en mi frente, roja y llena de puntos, lo que en realidad querían hacer era huir.

También pude observar cómo sus auras se arremolinaban juntas, mezclándose en el mismo color café, sabía que me estaban abandonando y uniéndose entre ellos.

Así que mi primer día en Bay View, en lugar de perder el tiempo tratando de unirme al grupo de Jessica y Ángela, me dirigí directamente hacia Jasper y Alice, los dos inadaptados que aceptaron mi amistad sin preguntar nada y aunque probablemente parezca extraño, la verdad es que no sé qué haría si no los tuviera. Tener su amistad es una de las pocas cosas buenas en mi vida, lo que me hacía sentir casi normal otra vez.

Exactamente por eso es que necesito mantenerme alejada de Edward. Porque con la habilidad de sobrecargar mi piel con sólo tocarme y silenciar el mundo con su voz es una tentación peligrosa que no me puedo permitir.

No me quiero arriesgar a herir a Alice.

No puedo arriesgarme a acercarme demasiado.

* * *

Café: codicia, egocéntrico, obstinado.

_¡Por fin estoy aquí! Después de mucho tiempo haha_

_No se que decirles. Tengo problemas familiares y algo amistosos también. No sé cuando suba un capítulo de LMIDSV, pero me cansa prometer las cosas y no cumplirlas, así que por favor, sean pacientes._

_"Now and then I think of when we were together, like when you said you felt so happy you could die". Adivinen la canción, hahaha okay :$_

_DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY AND FUCK EVERYONE._

_Lullaby SH -la chica que NECESITA dormir-._


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternidad**

_Ok, como Stephenie es mi comadre, me ha prestado sus personajes así que tambien son míos xD La historia es una adaptación de la saga 'Inmortales', & aquí les traigo el primer libro. Yo solo me encargo de adaptarlos :$ Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFADwww facebook com / groups / betasffaddictio . Nena, sin tí no sería nada ;)_

_Gracias a tooodas las chicas del grupo de Lullaby FFAD que han sido tan lindas de hacerme portadas & cosas así, gracias :)_

Capítulo 6

Aunque con Edward compartimos dos clases, la única en dónde nos sentamos juntos es inglés, cuando ésta termina yo guardo mis materiales para ir a Arte, él se acerca, corre para estar a mi lado y abre la puerta para que pase, con mis ojos pegados al suelo me pregunto cómo me las arreglaré para cancelar la invitación de esta noche.

—Tus amigos me invitaron a tu casa —dice regulando sus pasos a los míos—. Pero no voy a poder ir.

—¡Oh! —exclamé tomada completamente por sorpresa, al momento me arrepentí de la manera en que mi voz me ha traicionado, escuchándome demasiado feliz—. Es decir, ¿estás seguro? —trato de sonar suave, más cortés, como si de verdad quisiera que él me visitara, aunque ya es muy tarde. Me mira con los ojos brillosos y divertidos.

—Sip, estoy seguro. Te veo el lunes —aseguró acelerando el paso y alejándose hacia su auto que estaba estacionado en la zona roja con el motor inexplicablemente encendido.

Cuando llego a mi Miata, Jasper está esperando con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados. Su enojo claramente expuesto mientras sonríe.

—Más vale que me digas qué pasó allí porque no se vio nada bien —reclama metiéndose en el auto.

—Edward canceló, no podía venir. —Me encojo de hombros mientras conduzco en reversa.

—¿Qué le dijiste para que decidiera cancelar? —Me fulmina con la mirada.

—Nada. —Noto que no cree lo que le estoy diciendo—. En serio, no soy responsable por haber arruinado tu noche. —Salgo del estacionamiento y conduzco por la calle, pero siento que Jasper sigue fulminándome con los ojos—. ¿Qué?

—Nada. —Alza las cejas y mira por la ventana, sé qué es lo que está pensando pero me concentro en conducir. Aunque claro, no lo iba a dejar correr—. Está bien, prométeme que no te vas a molestar. —Cierro los ojos y suspiro. _Aquí vamos_—. Es sólo que… no te entiendo. Es como si nada sobre ti tuviera sentido.

Respiro profundamente y me rehúso a reaccionar, sino todo se va a poner peor.

—Por un lado, eres completamente hermosa, al menos creo que es así porque es muy difícil decirlo cuando siempre te escondes bajo esa horrible capucha. Siento tener que decírtelo Bella, pero todo ese conjunto es completamente trágico, como un camuflaje para los vagabundos y no vamos a fingir que no es cierto. Y odio ser el que te traiga la noticia, pero hacer todo un drama para evitar al chico nuevo, el cual es guapísimo y es obvio que le gustas, es simplemente extraño.

Jazz se detiene el tiempo suficiente para darme una mirada animadora, mientras me preparo para el próximo golpe.

—A menos, que seas lesbiana.

Hago un brusco viraje a la derecha y exhalo, agradecida por mis habilidades psíquicas probablemente por primera vez, ya que definitivamente ayudó a aminorar la sorpresa.

—Porque está completamente bien si lo eres —continúa—. Es decir, obviamente, yo siendo gay, no te voy a discriminar, ¿verdad? —Él ríe nerviosamente. Sólo sacudo la cabeza y presiono el freno.

—El hecho de que no esté interesada en Edward no significa que sea lesbiana —digo dándome cuenta que soné más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía—. Hay cosas más importantes que las apariencias, ¿sabes?

Como un toque cálido que me produce un extraño hormigueo en el cuerpo, ojos profundos y provocativos, el sonido seductor de una voz que puede callar el mundo.

—¿Todo esto se debe a Alice? —Me pregunta no creyendo mi historia.

—No. — Agarro el volante y miro al semáforo deseando que cambie de rojo a verde para poder dejar a Jasper y terminar con todo esto. Sé que respondí muy rápido cuando él dice:

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Sí es por Alice, porque ella dijo que lo quería para ella. ¡No puedo creer que de verdad le hagas honor a esas cosas! Es decir, ¿te has puesto a pensar que estás echando a perder tu oportunidad de perder la virginidad con el chico más guapo de la escuela, quizá hasta del planeta, todo porque Alice dijo que lo quería para ella?

—Esto es ridículo —mascullo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras entro a la calle donde vive y me estaciono.

—¿Qué? ¿El que seas virgen? —sonríe divirtiéndose mucho con todo esto—. ¿Me lo has estado ocultando? —Entorno los ojos y río sin poder aguantar. Jasper me mira por un momento, luego coge sus libros, se dirige a su casa y gira gritando—. Espero que Alice aprecie lo buena amiga que eres.

Al final la noche del viernes fue cancelada. Bueno, no la noche solamente, nuestros planes. En parte porque el hermanito de Alice, Austin, enfermó y ella era la única allí para cuidarlo, además porque el padre de Jasper (quién ama los deportes) lo arrastró a un juego de fútbol, lo obligó a vestirse de los colores del equipo y actuar como si le interesara. Renée al saber que estaría sola en casa, salió temprano del trabajo ofreciéndome salir a cenar.

Sabiendo que ella no aprueba mi debilidad por los jeans y suéteres de capucha, quise complacerla después de todo lo que ha hecho: me puse un bonito vestido azul que ella me compró recientemente, los zapatos de tacón que combinaban, me pongo, un poco de brillo labial (una reliquia de mi antigua vida cuando me interesaban cosas así), cambio la mochila por un bolsito metálico en conjunto con el vestido y la usual coleta por el pelo suelto.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir por la puerta, Marie se aparece detrás de mí.

—Ya era hora de que comenzaras a vestirte como una chica.

—¡Dios mío, qué susto me has dado! —susurro cerrando la puerta para que Renée no pueda escuchar.

—Lo sé —ella ríe—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A un restaurante llamado Stonehill Tavern. Está en el hotel San Regis —digo con el corazón aún acelerado. Ella alza las cejas y asiente con la cabeza.

—Snob.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —La miro detenidamente preguntándome si ha estado allí, ya que nunca me dice en dónde pasa su tiempo libre.

—Yo sé muchas cosas. Muchas más que tú. —Salta a mi cama y acomoda los cojines antes de recostarse en ellos.

—Sí, bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer sobre eso, ¿no? —respondo molesta al ver que lleva puesto el mismo vestido y zapatos que yo. Sólo que como es cuatro años menor y bastante más baja, parece una niña jugando a ponerse la ropa de mamá.

—En serio, deberías vestirte así más a menudo. Porque odio decírtelo pero tu ropa usual no te favorece. ¿Crees que Eric se hubiera fijado en ti si te hubieras vestido así? —Cruza sus tobillos y me mira, su postura lo más relajada que una persona (viva o muerta) podría tener—. Hablando de él, ¿sabías que ahora está saliendo con Leah? Han estado juntos por cinco meses. Eso es incluso más tiempo de lo que ustedes estuvieron, ¿no?

Presiono los labios y golpeo el piso con el pie repitiendo mi usual mantra: _no dejes que te saque de quicio, no dejes… _

—Y, ¡oh Dios mío, no me vas a creer esto! Ellos casi lo hacen. En serio, dejaron el baile de bienvenida temprano, lo tenían todo planeado, pero luego… bueno… —Hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para reír—. Sé que probablemente no deba repetir esto pero digamos que Eric hizo algo bien vergonzoso y terminó rompiendo el ambiente. Deberías haber estado allí, fue súper cómico. No me mal interpretes, él te extraña y todo. Accidentalmente la ha llamado por tu nombre una o dos veces, pero la vida continúa, ¿correcto?

Respiro profundamente y entrecierro los ojos mirando cómo se acomoda en la cama, como Cleopatra en su lecho, criticando mi vida, apariencia, poniéndome al tanto sobre mis amigos cuando ni siquiera se lo he pedido, como una autoridad pre-adolescente.

_¡Debe ser bueno simplemente aparecerte aquí cuando quieras y no tener que estar acá abajo en las trincheras haciendo todo el trabajo sucio como el resto de nosotros! _

Y de súbito me siento tan molesta con sus visitas, que comienzo a desear que me deje en paz, dejándome vivir mi terrible vida sin sus constantes comentarios irritantes. La miro directo a los ojos y le digo:

—¿Para cuándo estarás matriculada en la escuela de ángeles? ¿O te expulsaron por ser tan malvada?

Marie me mira con los ojos enojados reduciéndose a pequeñas ranuras, mientras Renée golpea la puerta.

—¿Estás lista?

Miro a mi hermana retándola con hacer algo estúpido que alerte a la mujer que me esperaba, de las cosas extrañas que sucedían aquí. Ella sólo sonríe dulcemente y dice:

—Mamá y papá te envían todo su amor —Segundos después desaparece.

* * *

_¿Hola? Yo se que había dicho que subiría dos caps, pero soy tan tonta & pensé que tenía otro. Disculpen._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo(-8 Ahí me dicen en sus reviews, por favor. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en un lindo comentario, es mucho para mí._

_Don't worry be happy and fuck everyone(-8_

_Lullaby SH_


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternidad**

_Ok, como Stephenie es mi comadre, me ha prestado sus personajes así que también son míos xD La historia es una adaptación de la saga 'Inmortales', & aquí les traigo el primer libro. Yo solo me encargo de adaptarlos :$ Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFADwww facebook com / groups / betasffaddictio . Nena, sin tí no sería nada ;)_

_Gracias a tooodas las chicas del grupo de Lullaby FFAD que han sido tan lindas de hacerme portadas & cosas así, gracias :)_

**Capítulo 7**

Durante el camino al restaurante todo en lo que puedo pensar es el comentario sarcástico de Marie, lo completamente grosera que fue al decirlo y luego desaparecer. He estado suplicándole que me cuente acerca de nuestros padres, rogándole por un poquito de información durante todo este tiempo, pero en lugar de decirme lo que necesito saber se pone nerviosa, actúa reservadamente rehusándose a explicarme por qué aún no han aparecido.

Uno puede pensar que el estar muerto hace que la persona actúe mejor, sea más amable, esto no sucede con Marie: sigue siendo igual de irritante, aguafiestas y prepotente que como cuando estaba viva.

Renée deja el auto con el valet y nos dirigimos al interior, al ver el enorme recibidor de mármol, los arreglos florales del exterior y la increíble vista al océano, me arrepiento de todo lo que pensé. Mi hermana tenía razón, el lugar es real y enormemente snob*. El sitio al que traerías a una cita, no a tu huraña sobrina.

La recepcionista nos conduce a una mesa cubierta por un blanco mantel, adornada con velas, saleros y pimenteros que parecen pequeñas piedras de plata. Cuando me siento, observo a mí alrededor. Me cuesta creer lo glamuroso que es todo, especialmente comparado con los restaurantes a los que estoy acostumbrada.

Tan pronto como lo pienso, me detengo. No vale la pena comparar el antes con el después, o darle reversa al vídeo de _cómo solían ser las cosas_ en mi cerebro, aunque a veces estar alrededor de Renée hace difícil no hacerlo. Que sea la gemela de papá es un constante recordatorio.

Mi tía ordena vino tinto para ella, una soda para mí y la cena. Al momento que nuestra mesera se ha ido con el pedido, Renée se recoge el cabello rubio largo hasta el mentón tras su oreja, sonríe cortésmente y dice:

—¿Cómo está todo? ¿La escuela? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Todo bien?

La quiero, no me malinterpreten, estoy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho. Pero sólo por el hecho de que pueda lidiar con un jurado de doce hombres no significa que sea buena en conversaciones sencillas. Aún así la miro y respondo:

—Sip, todo está bien. —De acuerdo, quizá tampoco soy buena en conversaciones. Renée pone su mano sobre mi brazo para decir algo más, pero antes de que pueda articular palabra, ya estoy levantada y fuera de mi silla.

—Regresaré enseguida —farfullo tropezando. Me dirijo de vuelta por donde vinimos sin detenerme a pedir indicaciones, ya que la mesera a la cual empujé por accidente, me miró de una manera que me dio a entender que dudaba que lograra salir por la puerta y llegar al pasillo a tiempo.

Camino en la dirección que ella inconscientemente señaló, paso por un pasillo lleno de espejos enormes con marcos dorados, el hotel está lleno de invitados, al ser viernes, para una boda que no debería ocurrir nunca, por lo que veo.

Un grupo de personas pasan muy cerca de mí, sus auras arremolinándose con energía llena de alcohol, están tan fuera de control que me está afectando también dejándome mareada, con náuseas y la cabeza tan revuelta que cuando miro a los espejos veo muchos Edwards mirándome.

Entro a los baños dando traspiés, sosteniéndome de la encimera de mármol lucho para calmar la respiración, centrándome en las orquídeas de los jarrones, las lociones aromáticas, y la caja de toallas desechables puestas sobre una gran bandeja de porcelana. Así comienzo a sentirme más tranquila, centrada y contenida.

Supongo que me he acostumbrado tanto a la energía que encuentro al azar en cualquier lugar que he olvidado cuán insoportable puede ser cuando bajo las defensas y el iPod está en casa. Pero eso no fue lo que me hizo escapar de la mesa, la sacudida que recibí cuando Renée puso su mano sobre la mía se sintió como un puñetazo en las entrañas, estaba llena de una soledad aplastante, una tristeza tan callada.

Se sintió peor al darme cuenta que su situación era por mi culpa.

Renée está sola en una manera que he tratado de ignorar, aunque vivimos juntas no nos vemos tan seguido. Ella usualmente está en el trabajo, yo en la escuela, las noches y fines de semana me los paso encerrada en mi habitación o fuera con mis amigos. Supongo que a veces olvido que no soy la única con personas a quienes extrañar. Incluso cuando ella me acogió y trató de ayudarme, sigue sintiéndose tan sola y vacía como el día en que todo pasó. Pero por más que quiera extenderle la mano, calmar su dolor, simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Estoy demasiado dañada, soy rara, un fenómeno que escucha pensamientos y habla con los muertos, no puedo dejar que me descubran, es imposible que me arriesgue a acercarme mucho a cualquiera. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es terminar la preparatoria, irme a la universidad y que Renée pueda volver a su antigua vida, tal vez entonces pueda estar con ese chico que trabaja en su edificio, que aún no conoce, pero al que conocí en el momento que me tocó.

Paso las manos por mi cabello, me retoco con un poco de brillo labial y me dirijo nuevamente a la mesa, determinada a intentar con más empeño hacerla sentir mejor sin arriesgar mis secretos. Me siento en la silla, bebo un poco de soda y sonrío.

—Estoy bien. De verdad —pongo mi mejor cara esperando que me crea—. Cuéntame sobre tus casos ¿Hay algún muchacho guapo en el edificio?

.

.

.

.

Después de la cena espero afuera mientras Renée hace fila para pagar al valet. Estoy tan metida en el drama que ocurre delante de mí entre la futura novia y su supuesta dama de honor que literalmente salto cuando siento una mano sobre mi manga.

—¡Oh! Hola —exclamo, al momento en que me encuentro con sus ojos, siento mi cuerpo inundándose de calor y hormigueos.

—Te ves increíble —dice Edward con su mirada viajando del vestido a los zapatos antes de regresar a mi rostro—. Casi ni te reconozco sin la capucha —sonríe—. ¿Disfrutaste tu cena?

Asiento silenciosamente sintiéndome tan noqueada que me sorprende que pueda hacer al menos eso.

—Te vi en el pasillo. Hubiera saludado, pero noté que estabas muy apurada.

Lo miro fijamente preguntándome qué está haciendo aquí solo, en este ostentoso restaurante un viernes en la noche, vestido con una chaqueta de lana oscura, camisa negra con el cuello abierto, jeans de diseñador y botas. Indumentaria que parece ser demasiado seria para un chico de su edad, aun así se ve bien en él.

—Un visitante de afuera —responde a la pregunta no pronunciada de mí parte. En ese momento Renée aparece, ambos se estrechan las manos y finalmente logro decir:

—Eh… Edward y yo vamos juntos a la escuela —_¡él es ese que hace que mis manos suden, el estómago me dé vueltas y es en lo único que pienso!_—. Se acaba de mudar de Nuevo México —añado esperando que sea suficiente hasta que el auto llegue.

—¿De qué parte de Nuevo México? —Renée pregunta y sonríe, no puedo evitar preguntarme si también está inundada de la misma maravillosa sensación que yo.

—Santa Fe —le responde con esa encantadora sonrisa tan suya.

—¡Oh! He escuchado que es un lugar maravilloso. Siempre he querido ir allí.

—Renée es fiscal —farfullo concentrándome en la dirección por donde el auto llegará en solamente diez, nueve, ocho, sie…

—Nosotras vamos a ir a casa, puedes venir sí quieres —mi tía ofrece. La miro boquiabierta, llena de pánico preguntándome cómo no supe que diría eso. Luego observo a Edward, suplicando que se niegue.

—Gracias, pero tengo que regresar —responde señalando sobre su hombro, mis ojos siguen esa dirección, me detengo en una despampanante pelirroja con un vestido negro informal y tacones aguja.

Me sonríe pero no amablemente, los labios pintados de brillo rosado se curvan en una ligera mueca, sus ojos están muy lejos y distantes para leer. Hay algo en la expresión e inclinación de la barbilla que me indica que el simple hecho de que Edward y yo estemos parados juntos, es motivo de gracia, diversión y burla para ella.

Me giro para mirarlo, asombrándome de encontrarme tan cerca de él, sus labios húmedos y abiertos a sólo pulgadas de mí, él roza sus dedos contra mi mejilla y toma un tulipán rojo de detrás de mí oreja.

Lo próximo que se es que estoy sola mientras Edward entra al restaurante con su cita. Miro el tulipán, tocando sus sedosos pétalos rojos y me pregunto de dónde pudo haber salido, en especial siendo dos estaciones después de primavera.

No es hasta más tarde cuando estoy sola en mi cuarto, que me doy cuenta de que la pelirroja tampoco tenía aura.

.

.

.

.

Debí haber estado en un sueño muy profundo porque me despierto al escuchar a alguien moviéndose por mi habitación. Siento la cabeza tan aturdida y turbia que ni siquiera abro los ojos.

—¿Marie?—mascullo—. ¿Eres tú? —Como ella no responde sé que está tramando una de sus travesuras, pero estoy muy cansada para jugar. Entonces agarro mi otra almohada y me la pongo sobre la cabeza. Cuando la vuelvo a sentir digo—: Escucha Marie, estoy cansada, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento si fui grosera contigo y si te hice sentir mal, pero de verdad no tengo ganas de hacer esto a las… —Levanto la cabeza, abro un ojo para mirar el reloj despertador—. A las tres cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Así que, ¿por qué no regresas a donde sea que vas y dejas esto para una hora más normal? Puedes aparecerte con ese traje que me puse en mi graduación de octavo grado, no diré ni una palabra. Lo prometo.

Sólo que ahora que dije todo eso, estoy despierta. Por lo tanto aparto la almohada y distingo su forma imprecisa en la silla de mi escritorio, preguntándome qué podría ser tan importante para que no pueda esperar hasta la mañana.

—Dije que lo siento, ¿está bien? ¿Qué más quieres?

—¿Puedes verme? —pregunta saliendo del escritorio.

—Por supuesto que puedo… —Me detengo a mitad de palabra al darme cuenta que la voz no es la de Marie.

* * *

***Snob: se denomina a una persona que imita con afectación las maneras, opiniones, etc. de aquellos a quienes considera distinguidos o de clase social alta para aparentar ser igual que ellos.**

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, así como las que han marcado favorito. Eso significa mucho para mí, gracias. Nos leemos pronto.

**Leonciita16, Alexz Darcy Black, mvfap18, Judith Cullen, .parraguez, Nadiia16, keibi, Geenne.**

Lullaby SH


	8. Chapter 8

**Eternidad**

_Ok, como Stephenie es mi comadre, me ha prestado sus personajes así que también son míos xD La historia es una adaptación de la saga 'Inmortales', & aquí les traigo el primer libro. Yo solo me encargo de adaptarlos :$ Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFADwww facebook com / groups / betasffaddictio . Nena, sin tí no sería nada ;)_

_Gracias a tooodas las chicas del grupo de Lullaby FFAD que han sido tan lindas de hacerme portadas & cosas así, gracias :)_

**Capítulo 8**

Veo gente muerta.

Todo el tiempo: en la calle, playa, centros comerciales, restaurantes, caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, haciendo fila en el correo, esperando en la oficina del doctor, aunque nunca en el dentista. Pero, al contrario de los fantasmas que ves en la TV y en películas, no me molestan, no quieren mi ayuda, ni siquiera se detienen a hablar. Lo máximo que han hecho es sonreír y saludar con la mano cuando se dan cuenta que los estás viendo. Como a la mayoría de las personas, a ellos les gusta ser vistos.

Pero la voz en mi habitación definitivamente no era la de un fantasma, tampoco de Marie. Esta le pertenecía a Edward.

Así me di cuenta que estaba soñando.

.

.

.

—Hey. —Él sonríe sentándose en su silla segundos antes de que la campana suene, pero al ser la clase del Sr. Mason, es lo mismo que llegar temprano.

Saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, esperando parecer casual, neutral, ni un poquito interesada. Esperando ocultar el hecho que estoy tan pendiente de él que hasta lo veo en sueños.

—Tu tía parece ser agradable —comenta mirándome mientras golpea el escritorio con el bolígrafo, haciendo un continuo _click click click_ que me hace poner ansiosa.

—Sí, es grandiosa —farfullo maldiciendo mentalmente al Sr. Mason por tardarse tanto en el baño de los maestros. Deseando que esconda la botella y venga a su puesto de trabajo de una buena vez.

—Yo tampoco vivo con mi familia —dice Edward. Su voz calla el salón, calma mis pensamientos, mientras él continúa dando vueltas a su bolígrafo en la punta del dedo, girándolo sin parar.

Presiono los labios, busco a tientas el iPod en mi bolsillo secreto, preguntándome cuán grosero se vería si lo enciendo y me aparto de él.

—Estoy emancipado —añade.

—¿En serio? —pregunto aún cuando me había propuesto terminantemente mantener nuestras conversaciones en lo más mínimo posible. Sólo que nunca había conocido a nadie que estuviera emancipado, siempre pensé que era algo que parecía demasiado solitario, triste. Aunque por su carro, la ropa y las noches glamorosas en el Hotel San Regis, no parece estar pasándolo muy mal.

—En serio —afirma con la cabeza. Al momento en que para de hablar escucho los susurros de Jessica y Ángela llamándome fenómeno y unas cuantas cosas peores. Luego veo como Edward tira el bolígrafo para arriba sonriendo mientras forma una serie de ochos en el aire, antes de volver caer justo en la punta de su dedo—. ¿Y dónde está tu familia? —cuestiona.

Es tan raro cómo todo el ruido simplemente para y continúa sucesivamente cuando habla, como si estuviéramos jugando al juego de la silla, sólo que siempre me quedo parada, siendo yo el juego.

—¿Qué? —Lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados, distraída por mirar el bolígrafo mágico que ahora se sostiene en el aire entre nosotros, mientras Ángela se burla de mi ropa y su novio finge que está de acuerdo, aunque secretamente se pregunta por qué ella nunca viste como yo. Con todo eso me dan ganas de ponerme la capucha, encender el iPod y desconectarme. Incluyendo a Edward.

Especialmente de él.

—¿Dónde vive tu familia? —Vuelve a indagar.

Cierro los ojos cuando él habla, disfrutando del dulce silencio en esos pocos segundos. Luego los abro de nuevo y miro directamente a los suyos.

—Ellos están muertos —contesto mientras el Sr. Mason entra al salón.

—Lo siento.

.

.

.

Edward me mira a través de la mesa en la cafetería mientras me dedico a observar alrededor, ansiosa por encontrar a Alice y Jasper.

Abro mi bolso para sacar el almuerzo encontrándome con un tulipán rojo puesto entre el sándwich y las frituras. ¡Un tulipán! Igual que el del viernes en la noche, aunque no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo estoy segura que Edward es el responsable.

Pero no es el truco mágico raro lo que me preocupa, sino la manera en que él me observa, habla, me hace sentir.

—Sobre tu familia. No me di cuenta…

Miro al jugo entre mis manos, poniendo y quitando la tapa, deseando que simplemente cambie de tema.

—No me gusta hablar sobre eso. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Sé lo que es perder a la gente que amas —susurra acercándose a través de la mesa, colocando su mano sobre la mía, llenándome de una sensación tan buena, cálida, calma y a salvo que cierro los ojos permitiéndome disfrutar de la paz del toque. Agradecida de escuchar lo que Edward dice y no lo que piensa. Como una chica normal, con un muchacho más allá de lo normal.

—Eh... Disculpen. —Abro los ojos y me encuentro con Alice inclinada en la esquina de la mesa, sus ojos amarillos entrecerrados fijos en lo que nos unía—. Siento mucho interrumpir.

Me alejo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo como si fuera algo vergonzoso, que nadie debería ver. Queriendo explicarle que lo que vio no significa nada, aun cuando no es así.

—¿Dónde está Jasper? —pregunto finalmente sin saber que otra cosa decir.

Entorna los ojos y se sienta al lado de Edward, sus pensamientos son hostiles transformándole el aura de un amarillo brilloso a un rojo muy oscuro.

—Jasper esta enviándole un mensaje de texto a su nuevo novio cibernético, _horny young dingdong 307_ —responde evadiendo mis ojos mientras se ocupa de su pastelito. Luego mira a hacia el cobrizo y añade—: ¿Cómo fue el fin de semana de todos?

Me encojo de hombros, sabiendo que no estaba realmente preguntándome a mí. Veo como hace su usual lamida de prueba con el glaseado del pastelito, incluso cuando ya he visto que va a arrepentirse de hacerlo.

Cuando miro a Edward, me sorprende ver que él también se encoje de hombros, porque por lo que vi, parecía haber tenido un fin de semana mejor que el mío.

—Bueno como podrán adivinar mi noche del viernes fue horrible. Demasiado. Me pasé la mayor parte del día limpiando el vómito de Austin, porque la ama de llaves estaba en Las Vegas y mis padres no se preocuparon en venir de dónde sea que estuvieran. Pero el sábado lo recompensó todo. Estuvo genial. En serio, fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Los habría invitado, si no hubiera sido algo de última hora. —Asiente con la cabeza, dignándose a mirarme nuevamente.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —pregunto tratando de sonar casual, aunque me estoy imaginando un lugar oscuro y horroroso.

—A un club totalmente genial, una chica de mi grupo me llevó.

—¿Cuál grupo? —Bebo de mi jugo.

—Los sábados es el grupo de los co-dependientes —sonríe—. De todas maneras, esta chica, Tanya, es como un caso extremo. Es lo que ellos llaman donador.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién llamó a un donador? —Jasper pregunta, poniendo su celular sobre la mesa, sentándose a mi lado.

—Los co-dependientes —respondo poniéndolo al tanto. Alice entorna los ojos.

—No, no ellos. Son los vampiros. Un donador es una persona que permite a los vampiros alimentarse de ella. Ya sabes, como chupar su sangre y eso, mientras que yo soy lo que ellos llaman un cachorrito, porque sólo me gusta seguirlos. No dejo que nadie se alimente de mí. Bueno, aún no —ríe.

—¿Siguiendo a quién? —interroga Jazz tomando su celular y revisando los mensajes.

—¡Vampiros! Dios, trata de atender. De todas maneras, lo que estaba diciendo es que esta chica co-dependiente y donadora, Tanya, el cual es su nombre vampiro, no el real.

—¿La gente tiene nombres vampiro? —cuestiona asombrado poniendo el celular en la mesa donde pueda seguir mirándolo.

—Totalmente —confirma Alice asintiendo con la cabeza, introduciendo el dedo en el glaseado para luego lamerlo.

—¿Cómo si fuera nombre de stripper? Ya sabes, juntar el nombre de la primera mascota que has tenido más el de soltera de tu mamá, porque en mi caso sería Princesa Slavin —sonríe. Alice suspira, esforzándose por mantener la paciencia.

—Eh, no. No es así. Verás, el nombre de un vampiro es serio y, al contrario que mucha gente, yo ni siquiera tengo que cambiar el mío, porque Alice es como un nombre orgánico para los vampiros. Ciento por ciento natural, sin aditivos o colorantes, preservativos son… ya sabes, eso —ríe ella por su suerte—. ¡Te dije que era una Princesa de las Tinieblas! En fin, fuimos a este club en algún lugar de Los Angeles, llamado Nocturnal o algo así.

—Nocturne —corrige Edward agarrando su bebida enfocando los ojos en ella. Alice deja el pastelito y aplaude.

—¡Si! Finalmente alguien _cool_ en esta mesa —exclama.

—¿Y te topaste con algún inmortal? —interroga aún mirándola.

—¡Con muchos! El lugar estaba lleno de ellos. Había hasta un área reservada para los VIP, al cual entré a hurtadillas. Tenían una barra donde servían sangre.

—¿Te cobraron? —pregunta Jasper, sus dedos pasando por su celular mientras se divide en dos conversaciones a la vez.

—Ríe todo lo que quieras, pero te digo que estuvo genial. Incluso después de que Tanya me dejó plantada por un chico que conoció, terminé conociendo a esta otra chica que era aún más genial y que, dicho sea de paso, también se acaba de mudar aquí. Así que probablemente comencemos a salir juntas y eso.

—¿Estas terminando con nosotros? —El rubio la mira boquiabierto con una mueca de alarma. Alice entorna los ojos.

—Lo que sea. Todo lo que sé es que fue mejor que la noche del sábado de ustedes. Bueno, quizá no mejor que la tuya Edward, ya que pareces estar al tanto de estas cosas, pero definitivamente estuvo mejor que la de estos dos —dice señalándonos a Jasper y a mí.

—¿Y cómo estuvo el juego? —Codeo a Jazz tratando que me preste atención en lugar de a su novio electrónico.

—Todo lo que sé es que había demasiado ánimo adolescente, uno ganó, otro perdió, ¡y que yo pasé la mayor parte del tiempo metido en el baño enviando mensajes de texto a este chico que aparentemente es un gran mentiroso! —Sacude la cabeza y nos muestra la pantalla del celular—. ¡Miren, justo allí! —La golpea con el dedo—. He estado pidiéndole una foto todo el fin de semana, porque de ninguna manera me voy a reunir con alguien sin saber cómo es y esto es lo que me envía. Estúpido farsante.

Miro con esfuerzo la pequeña imagen, aún sin entender por qué está tan molesto.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es él? —pregunto mirándolo.

—Porque ese soy yo —dice Edward.

* * *

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, a mi me gusta mucho._

_Todo este mes sin actualización fue porque mi beta, Yeya Lazzari, tenía cosas que hacer y ya saben... Respecto a LMIDSV, en unos días lo tendrán._

_Que Dios los bendiga:)_

_Lullaby SH_


End file.
